LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 June 2012
11:17 Hello. 11:32 Hello. 11:37 Oh hey Prof. 11:37 Sorry, trying to install and mod MC on Linux... SO hard... 11:37 Ok. 11:37 Especially modding. 11:37 So, still doing a lot of file diving? 11:38 You said something to Pang earlier about a zip file or two. 11:38 Trying, Having a hard time syncing with DB. 11:38 Hmm... 11:38 You have no idea what trouble with DB means... 11:38 It took me 22 hours straight to install DB fully on Linux, just to get a huge bug that caused my system to be unstable. 11:39 Now I have to wait, and then install it over again when the fix it in a week or so. 11:39 If they stay on schedule. 11:39 Although, at least they support Linux. 11:39 That's good. 11:39 It won't let me ssssync it. 11:39 Hmmm... 11:39 Do you get any error messages? 11:39 It might be your firewall... hmm... you are on a Mac right? 11:39 11:39 11:39 Error 11:39 Something went wrong. Don't worry, your files are still safe and the Dropboxers have been notified. Check out our Help Center and forums for help, or head back to home. 11:40 Hmm... 11:40 I don't think I got the error message. 11:40 Or was there one? 11:42 Dude, do you have Minecraft Prof? Modding on Mac looks pretty hard.... at least compared to Windows. 11:42 Yes. 11:43 And of course, I don't know how hard it is on Linux, because it's sort of a guess and check method... 11:43 And there is no guide, obviously. :P 11:43 Dude, it's hilarious. I have adblock, and all these mods use adfly links, and there's nothing on the page when I go to download them. :P 11:43 Take that ads! 11:43 :P 11:44 <-Nebulous-> Hello. 11:44 Hey Nebulous. How are you? 11:44 <-Nebulous-> I'm doing well. You? 11:44 Well. 11:44 Well... I'm trying to mod MC on Linux. 11:44 So... might not be well in a bit. :P 11:44 <-Nebulous-> Sounds like... fun... :P 11:44 Help. 11:44 Oh hey, everyone's suddenly showing up. 11:44 Please. 11:44 What? 11:44 <-Nebulous-> ? 11:44 Sys32 virus again? 11:44 :P 11:45 Not "again" 11:45 <-Nebulous-> :P 11:45 I need anyway to get that thing running and have my files still on it. 11:45 Any. Way. Possible. 11:45 Hmm... 11:45 Well. 11:45 I'm going insane o_o 11:45 I can help, but you might have to use linux. :P 11:45 OR. 11:45 SURE. 11:45 I'LL USE LINUX. 11:45 You could boot into safe mode. 11:45 ANYTHING. 11:45 Safe mode doesn't work 11:45 Ahh. 11:45 Hmm... 11:45 Well, just a second. 11:45 If safe mode worked I wouldn't be here right now. 11:46 But whenever I try to start up? Phbth. BSoD. 11:46 I'm going to talk to a friend that will know just what Linux Distro to use for recovery. 11:46 Okay 11:46 Great 11:46 Just a bit. 11:46 Now how do I GET it. 11:47 Just a sec. 11:47 Oh, and you're going to need a flash drive or a CD/DVD to put Linux onto. 11:47 Hmm.... 11:47 She's thinking about the best distro... 11:47 :D 11:48 <-Nebulous-> I love the Blue Screen of Death. So nice. 11:48 No. 11:48 <-Nebulous-> :P 11:48 That evil BSoD has forced me to use my moms... 11:48 Windows Vista.. 11:48 :C 11:48 <-Nebulous-> How many moms do you have? :P 11:48 1. 11:48 :P 11:48 <-Nebulous-> You said it forced you to use your moms. :P 11:49 "Oh no, I have five." 11:49 :P 11:51 Spades, PM. 11:54 <-Nebulous-> So, how's Project BUILD going? 11:55 Wow, Diablo lll is AMAZING. 11:55 <-Nebulous-> So says everyone I know. :P 11:56 <-Nebulous-> I find it more amazing that there's a trading program in it, where players sell a single item for hundreds of dollars. :S 12:13 Yep, I love that system. 12:14 I spent 560k just on a lvl 26s gear. 12:15 100s of thousands isn't a lot. 12:15 I've got 56 million. 12:15 *46 12:23 Hello 12:37 :/ 12:39 Ohai. 12:41 Hello! 12:41 Whuz gud 12:51 Hiya! 01:09 Hi guys 01:10 Hello! 01:10 You sound excited. :) :P 01:10 Anything going on? 01:11 http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_loguxpZeSA1qh5bpao1_400.gif 01:11 BACKFLIPS 01:11 Nope! 01:11 Nothing! 01:11 Just happy 01:11 :P 01:11 :P 01:11 Lol! Emo does a backflip 01:11 ... 01:11 Why is he emo... =.= 01:12 Oh!.... 01:12 I dont know 01:12 I just assumed he was? 01:12 :/ 01:12 ... 01:12 ... 01:12 Elaborate on that... 01:13 So black long-ish hair + black shirt immediately = emo? 01:13 Well dear sir, I was under the assumption that that gentleman was of the emo race 01:13 That seems a bit harsh =_= 01:13 Ahh...no 01:13 Oh. 01:13 Lol...its not a real person 01:13 Doesn't matter. 01:13 I look like that o3o 01:14 I take that to offense my good sir. 01:14 Why am I not allowed to insult a drawing? What is the world coming to? 01:14 ? Emo? wha? 01:14 You look like that? 01:14 Oh no wonder you annoyed :P 01:14 I don't even know what your talking about.... 01:15 I was AFK 01:15 He posted a link :P 01:15 ? what link 01:15 Wait, I'm annoyed? 01:16 No no 01:16 Not you 01:16 X is 01:16 He posted this link 01:17 http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_loguxpZeSA1qh5bpao1_400.gif 01:17 And I said "lol emo does a backflip" 01:17 And he got offended 01:17 Oh :P 01:19 Bye guys I gtg BBT 01:50 Test. 01:51 Hi 01:57 BBL. 02:49 02:49 Woah 02:50 Was that a glitch? 02:50 YA THINK? :P 02:52 I don't know, I joined just before the Power of the Nexus Force update and that looks like something from Beta 02:52 Hi, all. :( 02:52 Yes! 02:52 I got it to work! 02:52 Does anybody know how to work a LINUX? 02:52 I don't think I have any will to stay on here anymore. 02:52 Nope 02:52 Slacko puppy LINUX to be exact. 02:53 I have it running 02:53 I heard a barking noise 02:53 And now I have a black and pink screen 02:53 But I don't know what to do. 02:53 I'm literally in pain right now. 02:53 ??? 02:53 What happened O: 02:53 Siege was shut down. 02:53 O: 02:53 D: 02:53 http://legomessageboards.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TheAwesomeMe44/Sad_News 02:54 I'm most likely just going to retire. I see no point in staying on anything related to LEGO anymore. 02:54 Darn that guy who left >_< 02:54 What is Siege? 02:54 My MMOG. 02:54 I helped co-found it. 02:55 And now I'm left with it, slipping through my fingers. 02:55 If I lose it completely, I'm going to retire. 02:55 But I'm going for one last recruit. 02:55 I still have one member left. 02:55 An inexperienced member. 02:55 But it's still worth one last shot. 02:55 Greetings 02:55 (cake) 02:56 :) 02:56 Hi Vector. 02:56 Maybe I should retire and not feel so pained anymore. 02:56 We worked so hard. 02:56 And it all fell apart. 02:57 I'm so confused. I don't know if it's worth another try. We worked so hard, and it just died. 02:58 Sounds like you could use a (cake) 02:58 Oh, she left 03:01 helo 03:01 Greetings 03:01 howdy 03:01 POLT! :D 03:01 VECTOR!!!!!!!:D 03:03 it's xcilent 03:03 :( *Scilent 03:04 ...well....bey....SWAMPY AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! 03:06 Back! 03:06 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! 03:06 Be right back. 03:06 Polt left :( 03:08 The stock market of nokia get blow up :P 04:08 Hi. 04:08 Hello 04:52 Oh yes, you moved from your moms to your days, that's why no longer Siu. 04:52 *dads 04:52 Oops, wrong chat. 04:52 FUC K YOU 04:53 Umm? What? 04:54 Inappropriate language. 06:33 hiya 06:50 Hasn't anyone noticed the swearing 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:46 11:14 Hello. 11:56 Hi 12:20 Hello. 12:45 Hello 12:45 No one here.. :/ well there is but theyr'e away... 12:45 so bye 01:42 Hello 01:43 hmm 01:44 Hello? 01:45 O_o ok bye 02:52 Hello 02:52 ummmmm ok 03:38 No one here today as well? 03:38 I suppose LU is all but forgotten now.. (:( 03:38 :( 03:38 shhh... 03:38 quiet. 03:38 I'm sneaking up on Darwin. 03:39 Okay, I'm bored with sneaking up on Darwin, you can stop being quiet now. 03:42 When did Whitey get here? 03:42 oh hey! 03:42 I can watch some more of my political comedy shows! 03:42 YAY! 03:43 hello Daily Show. 03:43 You must love Political comedy... try watching the campaign speeches. :P 03:44 I wanna see the debates. 03:44 Are those on yet? 03:44 Dunno, I like watching them, but it's boring to look for when they are occuring. :P 03:45 Yeah. :P 03:47 I'm rofling here. 04:12 So... 04:12 Still rofling Alcom? :P 04:16 How is everyone? 04:17 BRB. 04:20 Back. 04:21 Still no one here? 04:31 I'm here. 04:41 Cool. 04:41 I'm bored... 05:31 hiya 05:32 @Reptilianman: The wiki has dealt with XDream Stuido's swearing 05:32 I know, that's good. 05:34 What about swearing? 05:40 Kelvin had a fit yesterday, out of the blue. 05:40 really? Because I'm sure the background here is always black. 05:40 Or some weird grey color. 05:40 I like it. 05:41 See, this wiki has a simple and effective color system. 05:41 Unlike EVERYONE ELSES. :P 05:42 Haha Alcom1 :P 05:43 Kelvin? 05:43 As in, the temperature scale? :P 05:43 05:45 Xdream Studio is Kelvin. 05:45 *XDream 05:46 Ahh. 05:46 And he started swearing...? 05:47 What made him so mad? 05:47 Someone disagree with something very important or something? :P 05:47 Wow. 05:47 I've seen him swear before, but I thought it was justified. 05:47 I said 'something' way too many times in that sentence. :P 05:47 LOL. 05:47 Justified swearing. Never heard of such a thing. 05:47 Of course, I don't swear, so I wouldn't understand. 05:48 I don't either? 05:48 I go to college, so I can't be bothered by crude language. 05:49 Hm... 05:49 That's completely justified Alcom. :P 05:49 Good point. 05:50 So... 05:50 He's banned, I presume? 05:51 I hope not. 05:51 I like XDream. :( 05:51 I was asking BOULDERAX, as he was the one that came to chat and made the fact known to us. :P 05:51 Banned for 1 month. 05:51 Ahh. 05:52 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo 05:52 At least it isnt' permanent... 05:52 Cheer up some Alcom. 05:52 OOOOOOkay. 05:54 :P 05:54 XDream is banned for 1 month and the reason why he sweared was because someone said something which was meant to be on another wiki chat. :P 05:56 Oh... like...? 05:56 I'm so confused. :P 05:56 Rephrase. 05:59 how much mainspace do you need to be a chat mod, 100 or 500? 06:09 I don't know how many edits, but for the quest, you also need a rod of fire, and the key to Mythrun's soul. 06:09 I'll tell you where the key is if you kill exactly 20 of those giant spiders outside my base. :P 06:10 :P and by the way what quest (can you give me a link) 06:12 hi 06:13 I am going to go rename myself "Alcom from LU (duh!)" :P 06:13 copy cat :P 06:14 Why do you have to say you are from LU? 06:14 All of us are from LU! 06:14 Even the wiki bot! Which we enhanced from a summoning pet. :P 06:14 i thought you were from gallant 5 :P 06:14 I'm from Ahrs. 06:15 IRL, Liverpool, NY. 06:15 now if i could just figure out how to change my username... 06:15 I've seen it done. 06:15 Ask Gie, aka Darwin. 06:16 LOL Alcom. :P 06:16 06:17 .... 06:17 who has a golden lego dagger :) 06:18 Wait, chrome gold? 06:18 >:) 06:18 gold 06:18 Or that weird false gold color? 06:18 yes 06:18 Man, now I miss Liam. 06:18 ? 06:18 IRL friend who would do that all the time... 06:19 :P 06:19 "Is it this, or that?" "Yes." :P 06:19 MORE?! 06:19 WHAT IS THIS?! 06:19 chat 06:20 :P 06:20 :P 06:21 "Hey, I even have a screenshot of LEGO Universe as an avatar, but I still feel that it is very necessary to say it in my own name, I AM FROM LEGO UNIVERSE." 06:21 derp 06:21 :P 06:21 :( 06:21 np. 06:21 btw im actually from np 06:22 what does 'derp' mean? 06:22 err now i live in ewtopia 06:22 :P 06:22 np? 06:22 wat that? 06:22 nimbus park 06:23 Do you like the Olympics? 06:23 NO 06:23 there a game of death 06:24 ewtopia is a dark place 06:24 tuntil morning 06:24 brb ima go play minecraft 06:36 Sups 06:37 Troll lo lo lo 06:37 ANYONE HERE!!!!!!!!??????!!!!! 06:37 06:37 Who's trolling? 06:37 No one :P 06:37 06:37 You said "Troll lo lo lo". 06:37 No I didnt 06:37 That was mah Evil Lego Twin Brothah 06:38 :P 06:38 (star) 06:38 (Light Bulb) 06:38 Hi 06:38 (cake) 06:38 YOU JUST WON CAKE!!!! 06:38 06:38 :P 06:38 06:38 :P 06:38 06:39 :P :P :P 06:39 06:39 :P :P :P :P :P :P :P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P 06:39 Hello 06:39 Aww it stopped working 06:39 Hai 06:39 :P 06:39 La 06:39 :P 06:39 :P 06:39 :P : 06:39 :D :D :D :D :D :D 06:39 Wait NO ONE TALK! 06:40 :D :D :D :D :D :D :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D: 06:40 Im doing something epic 06:40 ok? 06:40 D: 06:40 06:40 Good 06:40 :P 06:40 :P 06:40 :p 06:40 :P :P :P 06:40 :P 06:40 :P 06:40 :P 06:40 :P P 06:40 :P 06:40 06:40 :P 06:40 :P :P 06:40 :P :P 06:41 Aww I cant make The Lu sign out of Tounge Smilies 06:41 Now someone can talk 06:41 SPAM 06:41 make the normal lu sign 06:41 I was trying to make Lu sign out of Tounge Smilies 06:41 (LU) 06:41 Oh XD 06:41 how u do dat 06:41 I didnt know that work 06:41 (lu) 06:41 ( LU ) 06:41 (pingas) 06:41 No spaces 06:41 XD 06:42 (Meat Balls) 06:42 (Stromling) 06:42 (sean11) 06:42 (Ecc_ 06:42 (BALLS) 06:42 (Ecc) 06:42 EWWWWWW! 06:42 (Ronin) 06:42 (Dance) 06:42 (LU) 06:42 06:43 (Swtor) 06:43 Electric dont spam, you could be banned from chat. 06:43 Im just trying tout stuff 06:43 See if they work 06:43 XD 06:43 XP 06:43 Wait the signs dont work 06:43 XP 06:43 06:43 :D 06:43 :P 06:44 It works again 06:44 LEGO_Universe_Wiki:Chat look at the emotes that you can do on this chat 06:44 I have talked alot 06:44 K 06:44 Thanks 06:44 (Nexus) 06:45 I was in (Assembly) 06:45 (Old Lu) 06:45 (oldlu) 06:45 06:45 : 06:45 06:46 (music) 06:46 Smooth Jazz 06:46 Oh yeah 06:46 Sean where are you??? 06:46 06:46 WHERE IS EVERYONE AM I THE LAST PERSON ALIVE! 06:46 06:46 ??????????????? 06:47 on for a moment 06:47 Doom your from Lna Right??? 06:47 06:47 1rst in command of LNA 06:47 Congratz 06:47 thanx 06:47 (Paradox) FOR TEH WIN! 06:47 agreed 06:48 speaking of which did u see me and ferf's shinobi Minecraft skin? 06:48 User_blog:Doomslicer/Shinobi_Minecraft_Skins! 06:50 Yea 06:50 I was like Wow 06:50 thanx 06:52 btw anyone know a good Minecraft server that will allow me to use creative mode and chat cheats? 06:53 Y play Swtor?? 06:53 06:54 no 06:54 but i want the LEGO set for it 06:54 the 9500 Sith Fury-Class Interceptor 06:55 it has the best minifigs of any lego set ever in my opinion 06:55 Hi doom 06:55 hey? 06:56 oh yeah now i remember 06:56 hey dude 06:56 I'm 1rst in command now of LNA 06:56 cool 06:56 i gtg now 06:56 Ok bye 06:57 (my new goodbye catchphrase) Ego abolseco in umbra! 07:01 Bye 07:01 I gtg bye 07:24 Who wants to play MINECRAFT with me? :P 07:24 Id have to use the family account (which is named after my brother,clutch) 07:25 PThen server is called roseann Alexandra Magnus or maybe shadow flame after the Alexandra instead of the Magnus 07:51 <Мα∂gяєєηωσям> Hello. :( 07:52 <Мα∂gяєєηωσям> Hello. 07:55 <Мα∂gяєєηωσям> Well that's a lovely interesting conversation. 08:09 hi 08:12 brb 08:20 back 09:01 <899superdude> i was born the year of the dragon, I'M DRAGON BORN, YEAH! 09:03 <899superdude> hello 09:03 Hi 09:03 superdude 09:03 <899superdude> ya 09:03 <899superdude> HI 09:06 Hey, Superdude, how old are you? 09:07 <899superdude> why do you want to know 09:07 Because the most recent year of the dragon would make you 11 09:07 and you have to be 13 for wikia 09:07 <899superdude> sez who 09:08 Sez wikia 09:08 <899superdude> there are loads of people who aren't 13 and are on the wikia 09:09 Not really, Mythrun is pretty good about it 09:09 <899superdude> not this one specifically, but other ones 09:10 <899superdude> besides, im 12 09:12 Sorry then, bro 09:13 <899superdude> im old enough 09:14 <-Nebulous-> Nope. :P 09:14 <-Nebulous-> Not old enough. :P 09:14 :P 09:15 Hopefully he'll be back in a year 09:15 <-Nebulous-> Hey, want to see something I made? :P 09:15 what 09:15 <-Nebulous-> http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/7/77/Bat.PNG 09:15 <-Nebulous-> It's from the game I'm making. 09:15 Cool! 09:15 <-Nebulous-> Thanks. :P 09:15 It looks really nice already 09:15 <-Nebulous-> Glad you like it. It's a lot of work. :P 09:16 Yeah it is really nice 09:16 Yeah, believe me, I have tried before 09:16 <-Nebulous-> It's tough, but worth it. ::P 09:16 <-Nebulous-> Thanks, Power. :P 09:17 <-Nebulous-> So, what's new with you guys? 09:17 Done 09:17 <-Nebulous-> Eh? :P 09:17 Banning rid of the underage dude 09:17 *the 09:18 I can only ban from chat 09:18 <-Nebulous-> Ah. 09:19 <-Nebulous-> Well, I'm hungry, so I'm going to go eat. :P 09:19 <-Nebulous-> See you guys later. 09:21 <-Nebulous-> Oh yeah, here's a picture of the main character. :P 09:21 <-Nebulous-> http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120505012731/legouniverse/images/9/96/FrontView.PNG 09:21 <-Nebulous-> Bye. 09:22 I got minecraft! :) 09:23 Anyone know how to change appearance,,,? 09:24 You mean skin? 09:24 You have to go to minecraft . net I think 09:24 and upload a skin 09:24 http://www.minecraftwiki.net/wiki/Skin#Changing_Player_Skins 09:26 Look. 09:26 Okay. 09:27 ???? :P 09:28 :P 09:38 Test. 09:45 Test. 09:45 :P 09:45 I got a new keyboard. 09:45 Nice 09:45 Yeah. 09:45 :P 09:45 Typing is a bit different. 09:45 Having some trouble. 09:45 My speed has slowed down a lot. 09:45 They keys are farther apart too, so errors are plentiful. :P 09:45 :P 09:46 On iPad. 09:46 ??? 09:46 Chat works? 09:47 Just saw the 5th installment of what could be the most offensive YouTube series out there.... And loved it. :P 09:47 Apparently. 09:47 Offensive? 09:47 It's a bit... Odd. The format. Plus, I have auto correct. :P 09:47 No... Not really offensive... 09:47 Just... Out there. :P 09:48 :P 09:48 I use my old iPod touch to come to chat sometimes. 09:48 An iPad would be a bit better. :P 09:48 I think. 09:48 Probably for viewing, although typing would probably be a bit easier without the assistance of an external keyboard. 09:48 Too small of a screen for me. Of course, I'm not to be on this, so I may need to drop chat, and leave. :P 09:49 LOL 09:49 I do the same thing too. 09:49 :P 09:49 It's not always mine. 09:49 Well, I think I'm about up to my original speed on this new keyboard. :P 09:49 That took all of 2 minutes. 09:50 :P 09:50 Its my dad's, and he's moved his quarters to my computer, so I'm TEMPORARILY using his iPad. :P 09:50 :P 09:50 heck, I'm CRAZY slow on this... 09:50 LOL 09:50 You should see me on my iPod. 09:50 Yeah... THAT would be bad... 09:50 I start typing something and five or six responses pop up before I hit return. :P 09:51 And then it generally has 50 or so erros. 09:51 *error 09:51 Even worse... Internet through TV with no keyboard. XD 09:51 *errors 09:51 What do you mean? 09:51 Oh, Linux at least, has a built in virtual keyboard if you're feeling 'mouse happy' :P 09:51 09:51 um... Using the Internet on your TV. 09:51 How would you do that? 09:51 Smart TV? 09:51 Yeah.. 09:52 Takes FOREVER to type... 09:52 I prefer this to that any day. 09:52 You have to use the arrows on your remote to go through the letters.. 09:53 OH! 09:53 Yeah. 09:53 I hate that too. 09:53 I thought you meant you mirrored the iPad or something. 09:53 I COULD use a phone or something as the keyboard, but I'm too lazy to hook it up. :P 09:54 Oops. Sorry about that. 09:54 Well, looks like you had to drop chat. :P 09:55 Hello. 09:55 Disadvantage... When you go to any other window, it may or may not drop chat. 09:55 Oh my gosh! 09:55 Hallo. 09:55 Dropbox... I just reinstalled it... 09:55 Huh, machine? 09:55 It's going to take 10 hours to sync! 09:55 !!!!!! 09:55 Wow... 09:56 I use my good ol' flash drive. :P 09:56 Dang... 09:56 What did you guys do today, by that I mean interesting stuff, not "sat." 09:56 *flashdrive 09:56 Um... Watched the latest installment of a series of videos. :P 09:57 What series would that be? 09:57 Um... 09:57 He says it's controversial. :P 09:57 09:57 Tell me. 09:57 Can't. Very inappropriate. Or at least for this chat. :ap 09:57 So don't know if you would like to watch it Keo. 09:57 *:P 09:57 On pad, jsyk 09:57 Why is it so inappropriate... :P 09:57 iPad. :P 09:57 Pad... 09:57 Nvm 09:57 Notepad, perhaps? 09:58 Ipad... Not used to this... 09:58 The series has drugs, swearing, violence, 09:58 So... 09:58 Check your PM. 09:58 Convinced you yet? 09:58 Dude... what are you watching? 09:58 09:59 You dont' have to link it. 09:59 Just... 09:59 Seriously. :P 09:59 Just tell me in PM. 09:59 Me too. 10:00 So... 10:00 What did you do, Machine? 10:02 Hello. 10:02 Hello? 10:02 Hallo. 10:03 Hi. 10:03 Why the question mark? 10:03 Anyone seen Rio or Le recently? 10:03 Why? 10:03 And no. 10:04 So... 10:04 Sometimes it seems like a question if anyone will even bother to say hi on Chat. 10:04 Oh, and Keo, I have a few Gigabytes in my Dropbox and it's taking FOREVER to sync them all. 10:04 Sorry about that Prof. 10:04 Ok, 10:04 Sorry, iPad went a bit... Cranky. 10:04 Gtg. 10:04 Sry! 10:04 I'm on a new keyboard, and I type much slower on it. 10:05 Bye! 10:05 Bai! 10:05 Cya! 10:05 Please tell me its not for the PB DB? 10:05 Gtg! Bai! 10:05 What Prof? 10:05 Oh, I'm not uploading stuff. 10:05 I just installed it on Linux. 10:05 Few. 10:05 Ok. 10:05 Phew, you mean. :P 10:05 10:06 No, I meant, Few, as in I'm glad we have fewer files than you you sounded like you were uploading. 10:06 Sry and the 2 Yous 10:08 :P 10:08 Are you, by any chance, on an iPad as well? :P 10:08 10:08 Darn. 10:08 Half-and- Half 10:08 I'm thinking about switching back to my laptop's keyboard, because this keyboard I type so much slower on. 10:08 Ahh. 10:08 Why half and half? 10:09 Sometime I am, Sometimes, i'm not. 10:09 Oh, and :D Dropbox suddenly sped up to almost a Megabit per second and now I'm down to a few minutes. :D 10:09 ok. 10:09 Phew. :P 10:10 I'm enjoy my adventures in LU files, except for for .nif files which I can't open on a Mac. 10:10 to my knowlege 10:10 *knowledge 10:10 Does nifskope not work? 10:11 This should work:http://mac.softpedia.com/get/Graphics/NifSkope.shtml 10:11 It's for OS X 10:12 No, It just shows the individual files for it. 10:12 And If only I knew about a Mac .nif blender plugin. 10:12 Blender plugins should work cross platform. 10:12 You probably have to install Python. 10:13 Ok then, can YOU find one? 10:13 I couldn't find a plugin. 10:13 Oh, I don't know anything about that. 10:13 Pangolin has been 'missing' for the past few days. :P 10:14 No, he was here yesterday. 10:14 When?! 10:14 :( 10:14 I missed him I guess. 10:14 Machine, you Dive? 10:14 Yeah, I saw him too 10:15 I dont' have the files any more. 10:15 Yesterday Afternoon. 10:15 None? 10:15 Not even my screen shots, sadly. 10:15 That's tragic. 10:16 Yeah, what I wouldn't do for LU .nif world files in .obj format. 10:16 gtg guys cya later 10:16 The world files aren't even in whole nifs 10:16 I know. 10:16 The worlds are in like 20 chunks 10:16 which is super annoying 10:17 as are the minimaps 10:18 I know, I've gotten a few ones from corespondents like the Nexus Temple in 2 Parts, The parts of the Spider Cave from PotNF Update, and monument but thats it. 10:18 Not much as it is. 10:19 Why doesn't someone work on making a single player LU game with me? 10:19 Me and Aronwk were close to doing it. 10:19 You just have to modify some of the files in the client. 10:19 Lots tried, lots failed. 10:19 How close were you guys? 10:19 Wlel. 10:19 *Well 10:20 We talked to some LU devs. 10:20 Any actual progress? 10:20 They say their is an auth file or something that won't start it unless the servers are up and you log in. 10:20 Well. 10:20 We found the file. 10:20 But. 10:20 Any Transcripts of those talks? 10:20 We don't know how to decrypt it. 10:20 One of the PYO's 10:20 No Prof. 10:20 Hmm. 10:20 I don't even know if they were real devs. 10:20 We should make a team. 10:21 FInding that and modifying a few files would make it much easier than taking all the files and reassembling them. 10:21 Plus, even if you did reassemble them, you couldn't distrubite it legally. 10:21 *distribute 10:21 So this is a better option. 10:21 I'm game, although I couldn't play on Linux... :( 10:22 I had one, Up for (around) 7 days and 7 nights, to fight the final LU Frights, Shut down at foreboding sights to never have true high-set sights. 10:22 What?! 10:23 I just wrote a poem about my Project. 10:23 http://lup20.blogspot.com/ 10:24 Anyone have any photos on KLU? 10:24 I know there are ones still floaing around. 10:24 Let me see... 10:24 Okay, i'm looking for some. 10:27 You have the link to his KLU website? 10:32 Yeah, klegouniverse.blogspot.com 10:34 http://videosearch.nifty.com/video/watch/9334d2cf86df6d73 10:35 Already found that. 10:35 Ask him yourself? 10:35 I know he posted some on blogspot and they were hosted on blogspot but the blog is remove. 10:36 *removed. 10:38 for 'Lego Universe,' it's not so much that, because I think it'll be around for 10-plus years. 10:39 Hmm? 10:39 I definitely see "LEGO Universe" coming to consoles. When? I know there's a few other MMO titles in the works coming onto consoles. We're still evaluating when it would be best to come out on console. 10:39 From a Mark Hansen interview' 10:40 Lego Universe's Lead Marketer 10:40 Sorry, project lead 10:40 The thing is, we have it on our radar, and we're looking at it. It's just when would be the right time for it to come onto a console. 10:44 Where'd you get the interview? 10:45 http://multiplayerblog.mtv.com/2009/02/17/lego-mmo-will-eventually-come-to-consoles/ 10:47 Interview is so faulty. 10:53 Does anyone have NifScope? 10:53 Yes 10:54 Can you try converting an LU World section Model to .obj in it and send it to professorbrickkeeper@gmail.com? 10:55 Sorry, I only have LU 0.179 10:55 :P 10:55 There are like 20 nifs in it total 10:55 So an older one, thats cool. 10:55 It has only the front end models as nifs, nothing else 10:56 also, nothing is packed 10:56 Hmm. 10:56 Weird, that means the Models musy have used a different format back then. 10:56 let me see 10:57 Quite a few LXFML files 10:57 Those must have been them. 10:57 a LXF file 10:57 some nifs 10:57 New .nifs? 10:57 an obj file 10:58 Can I try that? 10:58 one sec 10:58 Not entirely sure what exactly it is 10:58 I'll report back. 10:58 Some type of LOD 10:58 grue-lod0 10:59 I love File-diving, always interesting dinds. 11:00 hmm, what else 11:00 *finds. 11:00 a cfg 11:00 some dlls 11:00 some manifests 11:00 some XML configs 11:00 a state file 11:00 an html 11:00 a zip 11:00 an ico 11:00 a cache 11:00 I'm typically most interested in Models and textures. 11:00 a png 11:01 some txts 11:01 :| 11:01 some xmls 11:01 a batch 11:01 some kfs and kfms 11:01 a .h 11:02 I just got the .obj. 11:02 What is it? 11:02 Nothing? 11:02 It is... It is... 11:02 Amazing. 11:02 an etcl kit 11:02 A 1x1 stacked on a 2x4 :P 11:02 quite a few of those 11:02 LOL 11:02 :P 11:03 some dats 11:03 fevs and fsbs 11:04 some nffs 11:04 tons of dds 11:04 some scm 11:04 Hmm. 11:05 /gmadditem 11:05 /deleteinven 11:05 Have an /env folder? 11:05 /setinvsize 11:05 Nope 11:05 ... 11:05 You guys look like you are exchanging macros. :P 11:05 Like I said, almost no models 11:05 Yep, I am at least :P 11:05 I meant in textures. 11:05 one sec 11:06 just three random reflection ddss 11:06 /addmission 11:06 /resetmissions 11:06 11:06 /completemission 11:06 /tele 11:06 /setattr 11:07 /addmission 11:07 /testmap 11:08 /resetmissions 11:08 Hi 11:08 /setflag 11:08 I'm still intrigued by the thought of an alternate format being used for models, the LXFML are for brick-built models a structures by environmental models must have another 3D Format to draw from. 11:08 i gtg brb 11:09 /setcurrency 11:09 Prof, that'd be the brick geometries. :P 11:09 And the lxf files are converted to nif. 11:09 You even hear what I said? 11:10 This is LU version:0.179 11:10 /reloadui 11:10 Why would you have something that early in development? 11:10 /buffme 11:10 Is that why all those macros work? 11:10 It is from Nate 11:11 Hello Jamie 11:11 Hey Jamesster. :P 11:11 Hey Nate, who's the artist who did those paintovers and stuff? 11:11 I'd like to start adding them to pages but I want to know who to credit them to. 11:11 Back 11:12 ONe second 11:12 BRB 2012 06 26